Virgo
Virgo: "The Virgin" August 23rd - September 22nd Type - Earth Positive attributes - Observant, Helpful, Reliable, Precise, Analytical, Honest, Giving, Caring Negative attributes - Skeptical, Fussy, Cold, Inflexible, Interfering, Naive Virgo are very internal beings who keep everything inside and feel things deeply, often lost in thought. To the world, Virgos present a calm and collected exterior, but inside they may often be lost in a swirling turmoil of their own thoughts. Intensely thoughtful, they may overthink things, and become tired or stressed simply by their own thoughts. They like to have things sorted out neatly, and precise and detailed. They have a constant drive to improve things, or themselves, which can lead to pickiness and fussiness. They are often perfectionists. Generally, Virgos have naturally pure intentions, and can be innocent and naive. They are very polite, and do not wish to upset anyone. For those close to them and those that they love, Virgos will go to great lengths to please them. They enjoy serving people and helping others, and will do anything that a loved one asks of them. This can at times get them into trouble, or make them easy targets to be taken advantage of. Honest and humble, they can also be highly critical, and their clear-minded ability to analyze things can be both a talent or a negative attribute, as they may be overly critical of things, expecting everything and everyone around them to perfect, and being especially hard on themselves. They are extremely devoted, but sometimes their nagging and picking on the flaws of people can be irritating. They are logical and truthful. They like their world to be kept in order, and enjoy routines and settling into a life that they can make perfectly their own. Virgo People August 23 - Jedidiah Morse August 23 - Louis XVI of France August 24 - Jorge Luis Borges August 25 - Rachel Bilson August 26 - Alexi Lubomirski August 27 - Anne Marie d'Orleans August 27 - C.S. Forester August 27 - Gloria Guinness August 27 - Lyndon B. Johnson August 28 - Cassadee Pope August 28 - Franziska Facella August 28 - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe August 29 - Jean-Baptiste Colbert August 29 - John Locke August 29 - Michael Jackson August 29 - William Levy August 31 - Donyale Luna August 31 - Kenneth Oppel September 1 - Zendaya Coleman September 2 - Keanu Reeves September 4 - Beyonce Knowles September 5 - Annabelle Wallis September 5 - Carice van Houten September 5 - Louis XIV of France September 7 - Elizabeth I of England September 8 - Rachel Hunter September 9 - Aurelian September 9 - Michael Buble September 10 - Coco Rocha September 12 - Emmy Rossum September 13 - Roald Dahl September 15 - Agatha Christie September 15 - Sophie Dahl September 16 - Alexis Bledel September 16 - Nick Jonas September 18 - Aisha Tyler September 19 - Twiggy Lawson September 21 - Bill Murray September 21 - David Wenham September 22 - Anne of Cleves September 22 - Ilse Koch September 22 - Tatiana Maslany Category:Signs